1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temperature measuring devices and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved device for measuring the temperature of a remote object and includes a novel resonant circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,668 there is disclosed a temperature measuring device adapted to sense and measure remotely the temperature of an object whereby an exact temperature may be taken without direct contact with the object. Such devices are useful as clinical thermometers, industrial applications and various consumer uses. In the above, radiant energy from the object being monitored is sensed by use of an aperture, optical filter, electro-mechanical modulator and a radiation sensor along with appropriate electronic circuitry and a temperature indicator output display. The modulator for the foregoing consists of a magnet, a moving coil and a vibrating needle disposed in the path of the radiation and adapted to change the radiation impinging upon the sensor from a steady state to a pulsed state.
The present invention has for one of its objects an improved temperature sensing device for remotely measuring the temperature of an object. Another object of this invention is to provide a novel resonant circuit useful for a variety of circuit applications, including that of providing a precise frequency of operation for an optical chopper of the sort used in the above thermometer.